clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mixer2301
Welcome to my talk page.Talk to me if you want to. ''' I will not archive my talk page.' I LOVE MY FAMILY AND YELLOW!!! If you are from the new wiki and want to contact me for anything, contact me at Mixer2301@clubpenguinwiki.info Thanks! __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Mixer2301! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 11:43, October 17, 2011 f Thanks! Thanks for your message! Your userpage is really neat too! I like your quotes. :) Actually, I asked a friend to make it (and they did a great job). If you want one, ask The Plush. -'ShrimpPin' Image Hi Mixer! Here's your Red Electric Guitar pin avatar. ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 03:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bug this is the bug you want to see: see? bug!!!!!!!!!! i hope i SMASH BUGS! User:Yousof Muleh Muleh Go go Hello Mixer This is importmant please report in at the cp wiki chat Kevin81Levin Dont Worry its ok! the user is: brickguy71 password:6m9m6m7m8 i dont need that account anymore. Kevin81Levin Award Copy this code and add it to your page: hey hey mixer. well. i tracked down commander flame on cp. his name is P172388828 thats his account. his name is to log in: cf com flame well. good luck finding him! Yo Kev Hello Hello, this is just a test message sent by Mixer2301 to Mixer2301. Good Luck on getting back to Club Penguin again! Mix Mix Mix the Music! sorry sorry we cant meet at club penguin. im busy. sorry i cant explain. Yo Kev Signatures Mix it Up! Guitarboy Mixer Mix the music, but not me. DJ Rockhouse Half Crazy DJ Mix of the drums DJ Butterfingers Old Signature- Mix! Mix! Mix! Mix the Music Done! Hey, Mixer! Here's you mini back up logo. You asked. Enjoy the holidays! -The Ultimate Fan Dj shirt hey mixer i have a headphones shirt in real life. i wear it when music jam is on! also i have some shirts too! mask with guitar and wings,i wear it in the medvial party. a funny shirt: a penguin steals the drink from the human. thats for april fools. halloween? well in halloween i wear hulk costume. i scare pepole with my RAWRR! Christmas? jackets. ooooooooh man! i have a fav jacket its EPIC! sports jacket.man! i love sports party! post this on ur blog hey mixer post this on your blog: server jumping thumb tell them to watch.....untill happy77 wants to make polo field as a best friend copy the video when you want to edit this comment. yo kev e Waddle on CP! mix it up! TracyM1 sorry mixer. the policy says: to add info about your penguin please add it in your user page. so tracyM1 needs to be deleted do not trust ClubPenguin12 he wants to vandalism tell an admin to delete that page Yo Kev Dear Mixer2301 ____________________________________________________________________________________ Please Go To My User talk:Club Penguin12 to see a vid of linkin park please im not trying to be mean just go there OK lets go watch one step closer and in the end see ya ~Sircenly Club Penguin12 Dear Mixer2301 Dear Mixer2301 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Please watch another video On User:Club Penguin12 and watch Pts.OF.Athrty please do it Sincerly ~Club Penguin12 Hello Hello, Thanks for fixing my page, Looks like Anonymous is back AGAIN!!!, Anonymous has a habit of vandalizing Club Penguin Wiki, He need to be punished --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 19:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) NO RACES *Comment Removed by user* Signature Test DJ Butterfingers RockHouse Welcome to RockRockhouse Quiz Pages: /Quiz /Quiz/Fail /Quiz/1 /Quiz/2 /Quiz/3 and so on /Quiz/Complete ---- -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 22:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Add the Ninja Quiz UB on your page. Code: Get Me, Mixy Hey, loser. Get me! i vandalised 3 pages. stop me Mixer2301's reply Who r u? tell me. i will stop you. and i warn you. please dont destroy/vandalise pages. -Stop it PLEASE!! Create it under User:Mixer2301/Quiz. -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 13:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) --Mixer2301 11:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC)--Mixer2301 11:44, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test-III -Welcome to the RockHouse! User talk:Mixer2301 User blog:Mixer2301User talk:Mixer2301 Signature Attempt: Fail You has gain RESPECT! Code: -- [EPF] Flex217 - Messages - Blog 14:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test -IV --Mixer2301 11:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) --Mixer2301 - [[User talk:Mixer2301| Blog--Mixer2301 11:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Signature Results: FAIL AGAIN! :( I can't make a proper signature! RE:Who Won Hi Mixer, Well, the vote was supposed to be closed this month, but i extended it to December 1. Right now, each one of them has 2 votes, so i hope more editors will vote soon. Thanks for asking, Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Stop Im not trying to this is for real pages only not rumors YOUR the one who should stop. And my grammar is off? You spelled Jitsu wrong. Stop messing with the wiki. Penguin of the Month! Hello, Don't forget to vote for the Penguin of the Month!, before 29 of this month. Thank you, Admin [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] Congratulation! Hello, Congratulation! I have given you the rollback rights, but still not chat mod rights. If ur doing ur job as a rollback then i will give u chat mod rights. [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Get on chat plz.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 14:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Sdgsgfs Hello , Mixy . Sdgsgfs was blocked from editing on this wiki because of Plagiarism. He will be back in 2 weeks time. He was blocked by Seahorseruler , an admin who edits on the new wiki. Please come on chat for further details or to chat . Thank You . --* ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 10:45, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Glitch? Hello . I have noticed that there is a glitch for my edits count. Although I asked Happy65 on chat what he/she saw, I'm still curious. I have noticed that my profile says I have done around 140 edits more than what it says on my signature. Could you please check this and reply to me. Check how many edits my profile says I have done and at the section where it says 'official signature' check how many edits it says there. Thank you. Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits CPPS http://www.cpbroadcast.com/h6-1 Join me.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 16:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Demotion Remember on Wiki chat I asked you if it was okay to demote you since there were too many Chat Moderators. Sdgsgfs then asked why I demoted about a day after. When Awesome335 arrived, Sdgsgfs asked if it was okay for you to be promoted but Awesome335 said no. That's the full story but remember you can apply when you get 1,000 edits! --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test -V Mix Mix MixRollback+ChatModerator --User:Mixer2301|Mixer2301]]Talk Blog Edits 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on chat --Nintendo 300Talk Blog Edits 14:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hwi Hi Mixer2301 -- 08:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Test Pages There is to be no more test pages. If you want to test, go to the sandbox but DO NOT use it to spam pictures for achievements. Thank you. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 13:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) PPPPPPPPRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOTTTTIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! I have promoted you to chat mod well done! Please do not make or edit test pages just to get achievements. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 13:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) HPPS, uCPPS (now Penguin Chat X).--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 14:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Forgot CpBroadcast.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 14:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Mixer! you promoted to a chat mod. cooool! Good Luck:) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I am Chat Mod because.... PS300 promoted me cause im doing something on his account. Congratulation! Hi, Congratulation Mixer2301, you have become the Penguin of the Month! If you want you can add it your user page. [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] :WOW!!!!! You were chosen to the PENGUIN OF THE MONTH!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Hi Mixer, The quiz was AWESOME! the questions were easy, but it is really cool you have your own quiz :). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. sorry for sending so much messages lol. Penguin of the Month Congrats! Mixer2301, You've won the Penguin of the Month, I hope your glad --CHOWDER2000TALK BLOG 21:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Penguin Color Contest Winners Hello Mixer, Thanks for informing me about the out-date contest. Looks llike it was A TIE!!! Be sure to check my blog- i will post about it soon. Here is a link for a beta award! Anyway, i think that PengyFan quited the wiki, but he and shrimppin won 1st place anyway. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mixer Hi Mixer, I appreciate the fact you are sorry, but i am not mad at you :) It doesn't matter. Mistakes are done all the time, and don't feel bad for doing mistakes ;) And once again, i appreciate you were honest. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The Administration Hello Mixer2301, I have promoted you to Administrator for your hard work contributing to the Wiki. Please keep up this hard work in the future. Your current groups are: Chat Moderator, Administrator. The Administration (aka Nintendo 300Talk Blog ) Hi Hi Mixer, Thanks for informing me. I had no idea about the promotion! (lol) I am sure you're the right editor for becoming an admin. Good luck, Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, can u join chat again please? [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] CP Wiki Party Beta! Hi , As Sdgsgfs probably told you- we are preparing to the Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party! I wanted you to take a look in the invitation i have made for everyone, and tell me what improvements can be done (but please don't send them- it is still a surprise!). P.S. Post me any idea you have for the party. i will be making a list for all the ideas, and during the party, will use guidelines and add some more ideas from the party list. P.S.S. I have posted a blog about the party's ideas. you can find it Here. Please reply for any idea you might have, Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi Mixer, Thank you for replying my message. I created a time-zone map, and i noticed the problem with the time, too (you live in UTC+03:00, don't you?). One solution i thaught about is to try finding the propped time for everyone. In the worst case, we'll throw two parties. Anyay, the Guest List idea was very good. i added it. (P.S. plz join chat) ( ) 12:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:2nd Party Hi Mixer, If you were talking about the anniversary party, so everything is prepared, but Sdgsgfs and I decided that we need to talk with the other Admins about something, before we will officially announce about it. I will contact you again soon. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Test= 5 --Mixer2301 Rocks Talk Blog Mixer Rules CP! Rollback+Chatmod 12:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi hello Thanks for the party invite! Penguina0101 12:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Penguin123 Hi Mixer, Thanks for informing me about Penguin123 I am now blocking him, and deliting the List of secret items in the Penguin Style article. The vandalism attack yesterday was just aweful, and for any activity of vandals, please contact me or Sdgsgfs. Thanks for informing me, Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congratulations! Hi Mixer, Thanks for the Platinium Award! I really appreciate it :) The funnuy pary is- that i already added it to my Edits Awards page (lol). But thank you :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Icon Hi Mixer, What happened to your guitar avatar :( --CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 22:09, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! Hi Mixer, Thank you soooo much for the award! It looks rally cool! (You like musical instruments, don't you? :) I'm gonna ad it to my award page. I do really appreciate it :) P.S. I noticed you used a fish as an avatar. nice idea! Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Could you send me that guitar avatar --'''CHOWDER'2000'Talk Blog 22:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mixer2301, you can't say something like "Club Penguin gets money if a new penguin is created" on the Penguin page without at least citing where you heard or read it from. If you put something like that in the trivia, people will think it was just made up since the company Club Penguin obviously gets their money from kids purchasing Memberships and Toys. Sorry for undoing your edit, but if you ever find the source where you got that from, feel free to add that to the page. Thanks, --Hey.youcp (Talk) 05:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Wiki Party Hi , The '''Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party' is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) are you on chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Jorden2231 I blocked hi for 3 days, and described the reason in his talk page. Thanks for informing me, Mixer! P.S. the party will stard in about 2 hours and 15 minutes. Server:Sparkle (backupserver:Breeze), room: Dock. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) CPWIP Idea! Hi Mixer, I had an AWESOME idea for CPWIP: I created a sort of cntest called "Edit Shop". You can check the pages here. This contest is meant to increase the rate of editing in the wiki. The idea is- that each user is given an ammount of virtual money- everyone will start with the same. Each edit since the start of the contest will give the player about 4 extra vitrual coins (There will be bonuses, too). Everyone will be able to "buy" with the money they earnd aspecial picture of an award, and be able to present their items in their user pages. I think it can be so cool. Please give me your opinion (but please don't tell anyone- i want it to be a surprise!). Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Mixer, Thanks for making the award! I will add it to the shop page, that it's first edit is almost saved. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Merry Christmas, See my blog here -- CHOWDER2000Electric Guitars Rocks 15:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I am a former member of the wiki (I quit long ago). Anyway, I want to tell you that your making good edits. Mabye the wiki will have another golden era. Question Well, why did you revert all my edits of Head Item? You know, what I added to the article is all about head items (hats, helmets, wigs etc.), so they weren't irrelevant and did not constitute vandalism. Also, it is a sign of courtesy to notify me before you rollback all my good faith edits. Perhaps the content I added there is not suitable for this wiki, but at least provide a reason for it, not just "reverting all edits of of an user called dps..." WITHOUT reason. I don't know why you call THAT vandalism. I don't know about the rules here, but at least in wikipedia, rollbackers need to provide a clear reason before performing rollback. Thanks anyway. (And sorry if my english is bad. You know I am not a native speaker)--Dps04 11:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Three words: YOU ARE AWESOME -Cheeze yah layter! 13:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hey mixer\ Chowder2000 Hi mixer, I have no much time for writing today, but i saw you asked chowder why he was blocked. It is sort of complicated, but i'll give you more info soon. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Why? Hey. Why was I blocked from editing on YoungprincePF I did nothing. Also, what yo said what I did was not true, and it means I don't know. Vote Hey Mixer. Please vote for a new policy here. Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Mixer2301, I saw your message, where you wanted to be an B-Crat. I am really sorry, in the current time we don't need any B-crat, while we are full too! But, I will be thinking of new things to new wiki, but I should first finish my exams where I my exams finish 26 Janurary 2012. So, I hope you'll wait. Sdgsgfs 17:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Just testing -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 02:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi --[[User:Mixer2301|'Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 02:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re Hi Mixer, Well, the Message Wall is about the same as the user talks, but it has a different look. You can add warning templates, add sections, and basically- everything you can do in other pages. But at the moment- this feature is disabled- at least untill the vote results arrives. About your achivements- i can see them in your profile page, and your user on the leadboards, but if you still can't view them, try logging off your user, and log in again. If you can still not view them, you can describe your problem in the Support Request of the Community Central. Many old users are responding to issues of many users, and i'm sure they can help you. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Mixer, Thanks very much for fixing my mistake :) It was probably my biggest fail since i joined the wiki. Thanks again :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) WIKI MEET UP!! Hi there, Hi there Mixer, I just want to let you know that I've planned a wiki meet up (we'll all meet up and have fun!) however, we are yet to decide on what time and server, we'd like you to post on my blog what server you think. --Roger6881 11:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki Council Hi Mixer, For the wiki council, it is not formed yet. The admins will make it soon, I think. As for the members part, I think everyone can join, but I am thinking of electing a chairman for the council. What do you think? -- Dps04talk 15:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Mixer2301: Congratulations! You have been selected to the Wiki Council! The Wiki Council is similar to the Admin Council. The difference is, non-admins may participate in the Wiki Council. The full council roster can be seen on the above link. Stay tuned for more info on the time of the next meeting! Awesome335--Council Co-Leader Re:Hi Ok, that's a good idea. He IS new after all. OK, if you want to he is:Expleate7. Let's give him a second chance, OK? Hello Mixer2301 Hello Mixer2301. I like your new signature :) -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 20:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Mixer. I like your new icon :) -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 16:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Come on, come! ADMIN Congratulations, Mixer, you're now an admin! Yay! :) You are doing a great job! If you need help with the admin tools, please contact me ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration Sup nah im fine im still here just been a little bored but im coming back. can i please get re-modded? I was having computer problems as well :/ --Shurow|8:47 P.M.|2/16/2012 You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:07, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey Mixer2301. Thanks for adding that picture of me in cp. I also got pictures on cp too, Go here. Thanks! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 16:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S Are you're penguins Leo2301 and Ruwaisman. Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problem Hi Mixer, Thanks for informing me abour the duplicate pages. I have made a small re-search in the internet, and found out that the Shamrcok skirt is actually this item (id 14522). I will add the content to the correct page, and re-make the article of Shamrock Skirt. Thank you for informing me, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, you were right!.. i was confosed... lol... ill fix this . :) :Thanks again mixer, :Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hi Mixer, Thanks for editing the Commando 2 wiki! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) By the Way Sdgsgfs did not want to be ambassador, so you are now ambassador instead of vice ambassador. The vice ambassador position has been removed. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 16:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I love the "Leo Columbus" play. I don't know weather or not you meant to, but you did a couple of historical mistakes in the play. 1. Columbus arrived to America (Cuba) on a Caravel and not on a Viking Drakkar 2. Amerigo Vespucci (With one 'r') never went to America. He just worked out Columbus discovered a new continent with complicated mathematical calculations. 3. There was no snow in Cuba when Columbus arrived, since it was spring. Flex217 Hi Mixer, I know you and Flex were good friends, so you might want to know that today, someone named LUModder contacted me on the Community Central, and said he is Flex. I guess that he is probably using a new user. Anyway, i'm away due to schoolworks, but if you need me i will still be around to reply postcards and help out. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) FYI You have been removed from the position of New Wiki Ambassador due to your rudeness to LordMaster96, an administrator. You have been replaced by Sdgsgfs. --The Administration (Specifically Awesome335) No No, I did not. At first I thought my account was being used by my brother, but I asked him and he assured me he's never even been to this site. That makes me think it was probably a hacker... Sorry -'ShrimpPin' Hi Hi, Mixer2301! You are now an admin! Cool! I wanted to say that the page Stuffed Bunny page is a fully wrong and a corrupted page. So I added the deletion template to it. You can fix it or delete it. Thanks And how did you make that sig? --PengyFan 11:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) FYI Please come on chat. --Awesome Welcome Message Template Hello Mixer2301, I noticed that you sent a message to a new user called Walrus, which was the welcome message template. There is no need to send to any user, it's an automatic message, where you must not send it. So, please sending it to new users. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Is this page needed?? Hey Mixer2301!! I just wondering that I was checking the top 50 longest pages and the following page is on the first spot: *List of Item IDs For me, this page is kinda useless and really unneeded coz well the ID for a specific item might have been already placed on the article about the item itself. Plus for being a really long page with no pictures at all, I can't also seem to find the uses of the page.I do wanna suggest this page up to deletion but i didnt put up the template yet. Anyways, although the page is long, there are so far only few ppl edit the page. Plus the page is really unedited for a while. I will send the same message to a couple of other active admins. --CRAZY PENGUIN ON THE LOOSE!!! Are you brave enough to talk to the CRAZY PENGUIN!! 07:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Mixer2301, Can I ask you a question?, How do you make the messages on your talk page Yellow?, Can you show me how? Thank you! -- CHOWDER2000EPF Agent 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mixer2301. Please vote on the page Club Penguin Wiki:Party Policy. The maxium parties a month is 4. There is also other rules so please read them and vote For or Against. Thank You. -The Administration Alert! Hello! This is Awesome335. I am here to schedule a much needed Admin Council meeting. It shall be held on Saturday March 10th. I am here to ask what times you are available during. Please reply on my talk with a range of times that you will be available during. Further messages shall be sent shortly. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 12:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Join chat please? Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Protection??? Can you tell me how to protect my userpage??? Thanks! --Madman31502 20:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Please listen Can you please listen? I hope you're not one of the people who dismissed me without an explanation. I am not a vandal, and I have asked a friend on the wiki to demonstrate about what has actually happened. Please listen to me. I'll continue to "earn my way to freedom" on this wiki. I am truly not a vandal. (P.s., I have calculated the direction of Rockhopper island! Look in the "Rockhopper Island Page!) --Chihang321 11:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Copy That yes, What server are you on? Club Penguin was not working for me a few minutes ago...oh wait...it's working again... Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 12:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) KICK-BANNED?!!!= Why am I kick-banned from chat? All I did was use caps! They warned me once, so I stopped! Then I got Kick-Banned! IF I AM NOT UN-BLOCKED I WILL DO THIS: I just like talking to my friends! :(